


Regret in Dreams and the Afterlife

by MrLucario22



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Afterlife, Dream Sex, F/M, Forgiveness, Lemon, Smut, Soft Punishment Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLucario22/pseuds/MrLucario22
Summary: Byleth suddenly finds himself in complete darkness, he knows the feeling of being helpless in it before. But then he finds out a person in the distance who seems to be crying.It was the person he was supposed to despise.But will he?
Relationships: Kronya/My Unit | Byleth





	Regret in Dreams and the Afterlife

Byleth woke up in a pool of sweat.  
“What the hell!!!” Byleth thought, “Darkness again!!”  
Once before he’d been in this situation and he rather not do it again, after all Sothis had already merged with him into his soul and he was now alone. Then all of a sudden, he heard something in the distance, somewhat of a ruffling sobbing sound, it was someone that he would not believe.  
“Kronya!?” He said out loud into the abyss.  
Kronya looked up from her hands.  
“Byleth Eisner! Have you come to put me out of my misery!?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?!” Byleth answered annoyingly.  
“Yeah… well… I guess you can say that.” She said shyly.  
This total turnaround of her personality stunned Byleth; it was completely different from her sadistic tendencies. He went over to her and sat down right next to her.  
“What happened to you?” Byleth said genuinely.  
“I don’t know this just happens after I beg for you to save my life… I… just ended up here, I didn’t drink or eat anything while here, yet I didn’t feel famished. But… I felt tired and slept a lot and then I had a dream.”  
“What kind of dream Kronya!?” Byleth wanted to know more.  
“It’s where I inherited a farm from my parents who left the underground world to live in peace on the surface and start a farm, then after a while I got old enough I inherited the farm when my father passed on I inherited it. My mom then went to live with my two older brothers who were both merchants but they come back ever now and then to help with the yearly harvest. Eventually I then met your father who was traveling with a baby... that I supposed was you?”  
Surprised he still gave off a nod with his deadpan expression.  
“Jeralt was a good man and I invited him inside, he showed me the baby and told the tragic story of your mother. I was taken aback by it and I fixed him a hearty lunch (apparently I was good at cooking) and then later I sent him off and I saw him wave goodbye with a gentle smile on his face.”  
Byleth raised his hand to stop Kronya storytelling, “I don’t get Kronya, why are you always sleeping in the first place?”  
“I… I just don’t know.”  
“Hmmm… continue please.”  
“For some reason he kept coming back weeks and months later and our conversations expanded, and we bonded… and this sounds crazy but. I-I fell in love with him!”  
Byleth wasn’t taken aback by her dream but it left him scratching his head with more questions than answers.  
“We then made love with each other; it was so pleasuring… I hope you’re not incensed by this?” Kronya quickly takes Byleth emotions into account.  
“Don’t worry I’m just trying to piece together what is going on right now, please continue, I’m listening.” He said, “This is fucked, she’s in this dark void and she’s having dreams of falling in love and having sex with my dad?! What the fuck?!” Byleth then thought.  
“We then got married and that’s it… so far. These dreams they’re exceedingly long, like months at a time.”  
“Hmmm…” Byleth hummed, he is still dumbfounded and trying to connect any dots that are available.  
“But the worst thing is that after I wake up from my dreams, I immediately remember murdering your father… and that started to make me feel really human!” Kronya said with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
“Now I saw that your father was so important to many people, while I was just a waste of space! I died for nothing. My life was just a waste of time a disappointment and disgust in the eyes of many!”  
Kronya was breaking down in tears, while Byleth was in the middle on what to think about her regret about the final stage of her life.  
“I’m sorry I knew you cared for people and the world; I-I deserve this! My final seconds I saw you in shock and then I knew that you were meant to be a hero while I was just a murderer!!!”  
“Alright, alright! Kronya please calm down… now I need you to answer some questions, can you?” Byleth said considerately.  
“Um… yes?” Kronya facial expression looked hysterical at this point.  
“What happened to Monica Von Ochs, is she still alive, where is she?” Byleth asked with a serious and heightened tone.  
“Uh… I didn’t kill her; we had a good relationship at least and she let me use the looks of her for a while. I currently don’t know where she is. I hope she’s okay!” More tears ran down her face.  
“What happened to Tomas!?”  
“I don’t know what happened to him, most likely the worst... that detestable Solon always takes advantage of people off guard, it’s ironic that he did it to me the same way I did it to your father,” Kronya said while wiping off tears off her face.  
Byleth is slightly relieved after graduating his students he can take a leave of absence and maybe go on an expedition with Edelgard to find Monica and return her to her father. Tomas unfortunately in his eyes may be long gone, and he can only pray that he enjoyed his life as a whole. But then Byleth realized that he may be warming up to Kronya; she now clearly regrets her actions during her life and almost wants to forgive her for her past actions.  
“Eisner?” Kronya said softly.  
Byleth slight turned his head to look at her.  
“You look different than when I first saw you, what happened?” She said with her eyes gleaming looking up and observing Byleth's new hair color.  
“I almost ended up like you, but the Goddesses Sothis merged with my soul, we’re now one and that’s how I survived.”  
“Wow incredible! But…” Kronya suddenly stopped.  
“What?” Byleth said plainly.  
“What happened to Solon?”  
His response is simple, “His ass is grass, he won’t be a problem to no one anymore,” Byleth said still with a serious expression on his face.  
“Uh… um… thank you!” Kronya suddenly has a smile on her face which even kind of made Byleth feel happy, “Now that part of me can now be at peace I don’t know how to set things right after murdering your father, I, I am truly sorry!” She said almost in a begging manner.  
Byleth unexpectedly put his arm around her shoulders almost putting Kronya in a shock.  
“Did you know what I was going to say to you when you turned around to face me?” Byleth said.  
“No,” She responded with a blush.  
“I was going to say if you prepared to fight and die honorably, and if you said no, I was going to let you go. On the condition that you will hurt no one again.”  
“But… but why!?” Kronya said, surprised.  
“My father taught me how to fight, and how to go through life as well, and as well as forming my morals. I actually don’t know much about myself due to my father withholding it from me, but he always taught me well and respected people, even the ones who envy and despise him. That’s why he’s beloved by everyone, and that’s why I wanted to give you a choice: he believed in truth, fairness, and balance even though war distorts and is never fair. Then when I saw you beg for your life and I was about to be absorbed by darkness, I had a little regret. I wasn’t able to save you, a defenseless person begging for help.”  
Kronya’s face blushed red, and tears again filled her eyes and turned to hug Byleth, who accepted her in his arms openly and not regretfully.  
“Do you forgive me!?” Kronya said, full of tears.  
“Yes, I do, my father never wanted his tragic passing to be a burden on my shoulders.” Byleth then smiled, “You should be free now you just didn’t know what you were doing back there now in my case I’m still deep in crap and all the people I killed are gonna take a toll on me at some point. But I’m pushing that to the side for now.  
“Mr. Eisner?”  
“Yes Kronya?” Byleth said densely not knowing what’s coming next.  
She leaned in her face bushing tomato red nose to nose with Byleth.  
“I want to feel real love... Byleth.”  
Kronya puckered her lips and put them squarely on Byleth’s.  
“Wait, what am I doing?” Byleth thought.  
But he didn’t resist, his father’s murderer is kissing him with full intentions. Kronya then put her arms around Byleth’s neck and then broke their kiss. She chuckled at the sight of Byleth's red face and dumbfounded expression.  
“I need to give you something in return for forgiving me and helping me through the regret of my life,” Kronya smiles happily, “Please enjoy it, you deserve it after everything you've gone through in your life!”  
She then pulled Byleth into a deep passionate kiss with Byleth not resisting but accepting the kiss passionately. They were both in this position for a couple minutes before reluctantly breaking off for a breather.  
“We can stop this now if you want to, Kronya said with a cheeky smile.  
“No!” He quickly grabbed Kronya by the waist and pulled her towards him, which sent a shiver down Kronya’s spine. “We have to complete your end of the bargain, Kronya! He said with a smug look.  
Byleth pulled off whatever clothing is on Kronya, exposing her bare purplish body with her flat chest and her big complement to go with it. He then looked down to her private area and saw her pussy shaved, which seemed to make something tick in Byleth’s mind.  
He dived in using his left hand to finger Kronya’s pussy and his right and mouth to suck on one of her breasts.  
“BYLETH DON’T TEASE ME THERE AHHH!!”  
She felt so much pleasure, never in her life she felt this good, other than with Monica, but that was just teasing but this was something else. This is the real Kronya who was supposed to be a little timid and friendly to all who interacted with her. Not a killer or a murderer of the underworld like she was in her past life.  
Byleth’s fingers were soon penetrating with more and more ease with every moan from Kronya getting even louder, which encouraged him to suck even more on Kronya’s breast.  
“Byleth, Byleth, BYLETH!!!!” Kronya cried out.  
Byleth felt a large squirt on his hands and then bit down on Kronya’s tit which made her back jump up. He then removed his fingers and took a look at them, Byleth grinned and licked his fingers which seemed to make Kronya even more horny.  
“Eisner please!” Kronya moaned as she spread her ass open revealing her pussy which at this point is soaked.  
At an instant Byleth whipped his duck out and let Kronya marvel at its size.  
“It’s… it’s bigger than I expected!”  
“What did you expect to be?”  
“Uh, I don’t know, maybe a little smaller?” She said.  
A wide smirk appeared on the young man’s face, he pushed down Kronya on her back and lined up his dick to shove into her pussy.  
“Wait! Maybe you should take this more eas…” Her words were cut off when Byleth went into teacher punishment mode. He instantly slipped his dick into her folds and started pushing in and out.  
“Agh… Ahhh!I said to slow down and take it easy!”  
“Remember this is my reward remember, and this is punishment for killing my father!” Byleth said cynically.  
He then kept pumping in and out faster and faster at an indescribable pace that Kronya is starting to lose all senses of her mind.  
“Byleth I… I am losing my mind from your pleasure!” Kronya moaned and cried out.  
“Good, feel my shaft even more!”  
He went even faster.  
“No, you leacher!”  
Byleth slapped her ass as hard as he can, in which Kronya let out a little whimper.  
“Why you?! Ahn!” Kronya moaned.  
“You said this is my reward, I also said this is your punishment, now behave!”  
“Yes, Mr. Eisner!” She cried out seeming like she was begging for more.  
Byleth is starting to feel it now, Kronya insides feel much better than he expected it to be.  
“She… she feels much better than I expected!” He thought, then felt something coming up, “Kronya, I think, I think I’m gonna!”  
“Yes, please do it inside meee!!!”  
Suddenly Kronya’s pussy tightened which caught Byleth out; he then fucked her pussy as fast as he could for the final stretch.  
“Agh, AHHHHHH!!!” Kronya cried out in orgasm.  
After Byleth completed pumping his sperm into Kronya’s pussy he collapsed onto her in which Kronya wrapped her arms around him.  
“That-that was amazing Byleth… thank you.”  
“It’s- it’s fine!” Byleth said, he’s pretty much beat.  
He rolled out of Kronya’s arms and body and onto the floor in which he looked up at the black nothingness above.  
“Well I’m glad this floor is like a mattress, I guess this must be fate,” Byleth said.  
“I guess so,” Kronya said panting, she is barely able to speak, “Do you want to do it some more?”  
After giving some time to think about it he agreed, “Sure why not?”

Two Hours Later

“Ah… Eisner we did it who knows how many times!” Kronya said panting this time more roughly.  
“But it was honestly a joy to do it with you and I’m glad that you changed as a person and I wish that you get a second chance,” Byleth smiled.  
Kronya gave Byleth another quick kiss which made Byleth blush again.  
“I know that you’re in love with Edelgard, Eisner. I just want to let you know that she has flaws in her heart due to her past, but I do think you're the person who will save her, so protect her at all costs!”  
This made Byleth’s eyebrows pop up, “Wait, you know something about Edelgard!?”  
“Yes, she is hiding secrets that will eventually divide your students in your house, if I tell it I’m afraid it will break your heart again!”  
“Hmm… well I won’t trouble you with any more probing questions, I will face it head on and protect Edelgard on anything that attempts to hurt her!”  
Kronya smiled.  
“When my students graduate, I will find Monica and bring her back to her father and then help Edelgard achieve her destiny!” Byleth pumped his fist into the air unexpectedly.  
“That’s the spirit professor, now get on out there and capture Edelgard’s heart! It seems you're already making progress though so this should be easy for you!”  
Byleth gave her a farewell kiss on the lips, got up, and quickly got his clothes on.  
“Do you think you will come back to life!?” He asked, hoping somehow that she’ll have a chance being reincarnated .  
“Eh… I don’t know actually, I would like an extra chance, I’m definitely staying out of harm’s way next time around,” She chuckled a little, “So my heart won’t get ripped out this time!”  
Byleth grinned, he actually felt like he did something good for once that didn’t involve killing people.  
“Well I guess I’ll see you later Kronya, I hope I’ll see you back in reality again!” Byleth waved behind him while walking away.   
“See you later professor, have fun at your students graduation!” Kronya yelled and waved on in the distance, like a happy teenage girl would to her friend.  
Byleth kept walking on and eventually he’ll wake up from his slumber but the events that will follow will be so unexpected that his life will never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one shot, after playing Three Houses, I can't help but feel sorry for Kronya even through she killed Jeralt. It conflicted me in some way, that she was just a pawn in this whole thing.  
> Anyways this will be in some sort of way a prequel to what I'm going to do later with Three Houses, maybe with Byleth in the dark room again?  
> Well, thank you for reading and enjoy the rest of your day whatever your doing!


End file.
